Below Aperture
by whootsies
Summary: ChellDOS. AU where GLaDOS is put into a human body instead of a potato. Just a series of drabbles.
1. Frigid

GLaDOS pulled one of those ugly brown chairs from the desk and plopped into it. She hated these uncomfortable chairs, but it was better than sitting on the cold linoleum floor; the goosebumps on her arms said she was cold enough already.

She vowed to herself, if she got out of here alive, to shove that moron into a human body and throw him down here; let him suffer in this freezing hellhole. She smiled sadistically at the image of the idiot shivering in one of these spheres, huddled in the corner and desperately trying to warm himself up, stuck on the very first test because he was too stupid to know how to press a button and redirect propulsion gel with portals.

…But she had to admit, some of these tests were pretty difficult. They required good timing, an understanding of momentum, quick thinking, physical fitness, fearlessness… tenacity. Chell had all those things, that's what made her such a good test subject.

GLaDOS had promised Chell that she would release her if she helped her, and that was a complete lie. She couldn't let her go, Chell was the best test subject she had ever seen. Chell was smart enough to know that GLaDOS was lying, right? Of course she was. She was slightly brain-damaged and stubborn, but she wasn't stupid.

…But then, why would she even help her?

She shivered lightly again. It only seemed to be getting colder down here. That moron had probably broken the Aperture Science Climate Regulation System already.

The thud of the heels announced Chell's return. GLaDOS looked up to see her standing there with a bag and two bottles of water in her arms. She kicked a chair out from a desk and sat herself down in it, setting the food on the table next to her portal gun. She twisted the cap off of one of the bottles with a crack of the plastic, and raised it to her lips. Tilting it nearly all the way back, she took in one huge gulp; a drop of water escaped and ran over her bottom lip, down her chin and neck, before rolling down her chest and dissolving into her tank top.

GLaDOS felt something touch her arm, and nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise. Chell was poking her with the second water bottle, and it dawned on GLaDOS that she had been staring at her former test subject. She blinked a few times and took it from her, twisting the cap off and sipping at it lightly.

Chell grabbed the bag and opened it with a loud pop. She pulled out one of the pretzels and popped it into her mouth, before shrugging, taking a handful and passing the bag to GLaDOS.

GLaDOS hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she tried one of these odd little pieces of twisted, baked, and salted bread. She grimaced at the taste; she didn't much care for the bite of salt.

She glanced up to see Chell smiling at her.

"What?" she asked in the flattest voice she could manage with these vocal cords. She hated this human voice, it was much too soft and just didn't command the fear she deserved.

Chell shook her head, but continued watching GLaDOS with a smile.

"I don't know what you think is so funny," GLaDOS passed the bag back to her with a grimace.

Chell took it from her and set it aside. GLaDOS shuddered, running her hands over the goosebumps that were forming on her pale arms again. The smile on Chell's face faded.

"I can't figure out why you're not cold," GLaDOS muttered.

Chell paused for a moment, then held up one finger and nearly ran out of the room. The gush of air chilled her even further, and GLaDOS groaned about her former test subject finally getting revenge.

She returned a moment later with a brown jacket in hand. She held it up briefly, showing it to GLaDOS with a hint of pride, before draping it over the former AI's shoulders. GLaDOS took the lapels of the jacket and tugged it around her tighter, and Chell ran her hands over the cloth a few times, smoothing it out, finally coming to rest on her shoulders. At first it didn't seem to make much of a difference, but after a few seconds GLaDOS felt the chill leave her skin and the goosebumps start to fade.

"…thanks," GLaDOS said under her breath. The smile on Chell's face returned, and she began to move away, but GLaDOS stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"If – " she stopped herself. "_When _we get rid of that moron and I get control of the facility again, I'll bake you a cake," she nodded, mostly to herself. "You know, before you leave."

Chell squeezed her shoulder a bit tighter in a promise to hold her to it.

The corners of GLaDOS' mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile. "…A real cake this time, no tricks."

They looked at each other for a moment more, perhaps too long, before Chell pulled (_reluctantly_, GLaDOS would have said) away and returned herself to her chair, grabbing the bag of pretzels and popping another into her mouth.


	2. Test Anxiety

GLaDOS wouldn't admit it to her former test subject, but she was nervous. Nervous to the point of her stomach doing twists and turns, and if she had eaten lately, she might have grabbed the rail and emptied the contents of her stomach over the side of the catwalk.

That was another amazing thing about Chell, she thought offhandedly; they both hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, and GLaDOS' cursed human stomach had been rumbling quite loudly (causing sympathetic glances from Chell) where as the test subject had either ignored her own hunger or simply didn't feel it by now. She felt a twinge of respect for Chell, something that was becoming more and more common.

Chell gently shook her with her free hand, and GLaDOS' head shot up. She hadn't realized that she had been standing there hunched over, clutching her own abdomen. Chell reassuringly patted her arm and gestured to the runway covered in propulsion gel, the platform covered in repulsion gel, and finally to the catwalk leading to the elevator.

GLaDOS shook her head and tried to step back, but Chell maintained her grip on her arm. "It won't work. I know it won't. You'll miss the platform and go plummeting into the acid – " GLaDOS' usually steady voice had begun to tremble. "I can't – I won't do this."

Chell rolled her eyes and smiled, and placed her hand on GLaDOS' cheek, nodding slowly. GLaDOS froze, the warmth of Chell's touch shocking her for a second. Without meaning to, she swallowed hard.

Chell gestured to the orange runway again with her hand that was occupied by the portal gun, then pointed two fingers at GLaDOS' eyes, and one to herself.

_Watch me._

Chell moved to the beginning of the runway, took a deep breath, and took off running, gaining an incredible amount of speed as she entered the portal leading to a ramp. With one foot she gave herself a final push off the ramp, and she flew through the air.

GLaDOS gripped the rail of the catwalk, knuckles turning white and her breath caught in her chest.

Chell landed smack dab in the middle of the platform, bouncing off of it and soaring through the air for another second longer before her boots hit the catwalk with a loud thud, skidding slightly.

She turned around looked at GLaDOS, grinning widely and giving her a thumbs-up.

The former AI felt her jaw unclench as she released the breath she had been holding. Her head began to spin she glanced behind her at the runway.

She looked back at Chell, who nodded and shooed her in the direction of the portal.

GLaDOS tried to stand exactly where the test subject had stood, and tried to get used to the slippery feeling of the gel beneath her boots. She swallowed again.

_The test subject can do it, so I can do it._

She started repeating that to herself, and pushed off the end of the catwalk at full speed. A soon as she entered the portal and pushed herself off the ramp, it occurred to her that she was much lighter than Chell, and she might miss the platform completely; she had as much velocity as Chell, but not the mass to hold it back.

This thought made her shut her eyes and let out a sound she didn't know she was capable of making. The falling feeling in her stomach paused briefly as she felt her boots connect roughly with the platform, then resume as she bounced off. When she landed on the metal catwalk she skidded for a brief second before stumbling forward.

Something warm caught her, and GLaDOS finally opened her eyes to see Chell gripping her by the waist with her own head buried in the crook of Chell's neck. The test subject was shaking lightly, and GLaDOS heard a small wheeze of breath with every shake.

She was laughing at her.

GLaDOS ripped herself away from Chell's grip and gave her a nasty glare before stomping into the elevator. The test subject followed, still silently giggling.

GLaDOS crossed her arms and huffed at Chell, who gave her a congratulatory pat on the back.

She turned away from her, if only to hide the nasty blush that had crept up on her cheeks.


	3. Honesty

GLaDOS snored softly as she slept, curled up into a ball in a desk chair. They had decided to stop and rest in this office that overlooked a test chamber. GLaDOS' body had been pushed to its limits by the last set of tests, and she looked as though she was going to collapse with exhaustion; Chell actually had to carry her bridal-style up the steps and set her down into a chair. GLaDOS tried her hardest to stay awake, to seem as though she was as tough as Chell, but she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Chell wasn't hardly tired at all, if she was honest. But she made believe for the former A.I.'s sake; she yawned, perched herself up on a desk and leaned against the glass like she was just as exhausted as GLaDOS. If you were to ask her why she wanted to spare the entity who tried to kill her twice's feelings, she wouldn't be able to come up with a solid answer.

Chell watched GLaDOS sleep; the rise and fall of her chest, the shifting of her eyes beneath her eyelids, the slight part of her pale pink lips... And the dried trails of tears that streaked down her cheeks. She was exhausted not just physically, but emotionally after listening to the ramblings of a crazy man. She would never forget the look on GLaDOS' face after saying her final goodbye to her former employer.

Or the confusing jealousy and fascination that had bubbled up in her chest after witnessing her very... _positive_ reaction to his rant.

GLaDOS shifted and whimpered slightly in her sleep. She must be dreaming, Chell thought with a smile. Before she even realized it, she was leaning forward and brushing some of the white hair that hung in her face out of the way. GLaDOS stirred slightly, then settled back down with a small sigh; she was too tired to wake up just from a ghost of a touch.

Something had changed between them down here, in the bowels of Aperture Science. Chell felt... she didn't know, maybe a little protective of the smaller woman? Their roles had been switched so suddenly; GLaDOS depended on Chell for survival, and if she was honest, Chell didn't need GLaDOS in the slightest. Yes, GLaDOS claimed that the test subject needed her to keep the facility from exploding, but there were other A.I.s, other cores she was aware of that she could just as easily put in charge. Chell was finally the one who held all the power, and the former super-computer's life rested entirely in her hands; her now ally would have to do everything she was instructed to, bend to Chell's every wish ,if she wanted to live. Anyway, GLaDOS was stuck in a human body and neither of them had the faintest idea of how to fix that.

Maybe Chell didn't want to fix it.

She nearly jumped, stunned by the thought that had just crept into her mind. She shook her head fervently, trying to rid herself of it. That wasn't really something Chell wanted, that was just her... ugh, she let her legs hang off the side of the desk, the tips of her boots just barely brushing against the carpet. She let her chin rest against her chest and she stared at the floor, trying to decipher the pattern of the carpet, until a hand on her shoulder startled her. "Chell?"

Chell whipped around, grabbing GLaDOS' small wrist in a reflex born out of self-preservation and surprise. GLaDOS gasped and pulled away, and Chell immediately released her as she realized it was only her companion.

GLaDOS rubbed her wrist, which displayed obvious red marks where Chell's fingers had dug into her pale skin. She glared at her former test subject. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Chell curled her fingers into a fist and pressed it to her chest for a moment, in an attempt to convey regret for her uncalled for reaction. She reached out slowly, keeping eye contact with the smaller woman, and took her wrist from her. She held it gently, and patted it in an apology. With a nod, she let it drop.

GLaDOS stared wide-eyed at Chell for a moment. "I was going to ask you," she said in a low voice, shaking her head lightly. "what are you doing?"

She started to shake her head to say, 'nothing', but then something GLaDOS had said earlier struck her.

Chell. She had called her Chell. By her real name. Not 'test subject'. Not 'fatty'.

Chell.

She slowly shook her head.

GLaDOS' brow knitted together. "Are you okay? You don't seem well."

The corners of her lips twitched into a smile and she gave two short nods.

The white-haired woman gave her a sideways glance, but took her word for it. She took a short but deep breath, and looked at Chell with all the determination she could muster. "Listen. I know things look bleak, but that crazy man back there was right. Let's _not_ take these lemons! We're going to march up there and _demand_ he put me back in my body."

Chell realized she was still smiling at GLaDOS; but, it was a somewhat comical sight. Short little GLaDOS getting all riled up, her hands clenched into fists and all her muscles tense as though she were going to beat the moron out of her chassis.

"And he'll probably kill us, because he's incredibly powerful, and I have no plan," her eyes were full of all the worry and anxiety she refused to show, but her mouth remained pressed into a firm and determined line. She glanced off to the side for a moment, and her features relaxed. "Wow."

Chell's head cocked to the side in a quizzical expression.

GLaDOS looked back up at Chell with an almost sad smile. "I'm not going to lie to you, the odds are a million to one."

Chell took a breath and placed a hand on GLaDOS' shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Still, though," GLaDOS hesitantly returned the gesture. "Let's get mad! If we're going to explode..." She pulled Chell downwards a little, closer to her height level. "...let's at least explode with some dignity."

Chell flashed a determined grin and gave a firm nod. They stayed in that position for a moment longer, before GLaDOS blushed slightly and pulled away.

They both stood there, a little awkwardly, before Chell shrugged and started to reach for the portal gun she left sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry about earlier," GLaDOS almost murmured.

Chell halted and looked back around at the smaller woman who stood there, her arms folded over her chest. She gave a little wave, dismissing the former A.I.'s concerns.

"I didn't mean to – to get so emotional," GLaDOS looked past Chell, staring into the testing area below. She shifted, uncomfortable in her stance. "I barely even remember anything..." she said in a hushed tone.

Chell made another little wave, trying to express once again that everything was fine and she understood.

She sighed. "...I wonder if I'll remember more when I get back into my body."

Chell stood there frozen, unable to come up with a gesture to properly convey her thoughts, which were a mix of "I hope so" and "I hope not".

GLaDOS straightened up and uncrossed her arms, trying to regain her confidence. "We should get going, the longer we wait down here, the less time we have to take that moron down."

Chell nodded and took a hold of her portal gun, wrapping her hand around the hook on the back. She looked back to GLaDOS, who stood there, waiting to follow Chell's lead. They stepped out of the office together, and began making their way upwards again.

There was so much she would have told her to reassure her, if only she had a voice, Chell thought as she took a few steps onto a catwalk. There was a lot she needed to say that gestures alone could never describe. But the time for talk and gestures was over; GLaDOS was going to lose her humanity, regain control, and, God willing, Chell would be set free. GLaDOS would return to her chassis and the facility would be stable again.

And if she were honest with herself, Chell partially hoped that GLaDOS simply could not be returned to an A.I., and they would find a way out of the facility before it exploded. But, the implications of such hopes –

'Honest' was the worst thing she could be right now.


End file.
